wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
Cra
Cras are the archers of the Wakfu world. As of Dofus, they use bows and arrows for nearly all of their attacks, and many of their support spells involve increasing or decreasing range/MP. In Wakfu, they must have a bow/arrows in order to use most of their attacks. In Dofus, their spells included mainly adding some elemental property to the arrow (fire arrows, ice arrows, etc.), and this is presumably going to be the norm for Wakfu as well. Little is known about specific gameplay mechanics, as the trailer shows one launching into the air and striking down a Dhreller with a blade. __TOC__ Class spells i know there is no pictures but goldfishgod post it on the forums(woytl) Earth Ricochet Beacon Cost: 1WP Range: 1-2(12) Cell. Description: This spell allows Cras to place a beacon on the ground. The Ricochet Beacon will deflect arrows aimed at it in a different direction. When an arrow hits from the front, it will go behind, when an arrow hits from the right, it will go to the left and so on. Requirement: Must have enough Mechanics. Effect: Place a Ricochet Beacon. Mastery: If the caster has any Ricochet Beacons in play they gain +1 to Mechanics. Beacon: Deals 6 (66) Rebound Earth damage along a 4 Cell Line AoE. 10th Retreat Arrow Cost: 6AP Range: 1-5(10) LoS Linear. Description: This fiesty attack pushes your enemy back, dealing damage in the process. Effect: -5 (-45) HP, pushes back 2(4) Cells. Critical: -5 (-55) HP, pushes back 2(4) Cells. Mastery: Pushes back 2 Cells Fire 0th Fiery Arrow Cost: 3AP Range: 2-5(10) LoS. Description: This fiery arrow will leave a mark. Effect: -5 (-35) HP. Critical: -6 (-46) HP. Mastery: Places a Fiery Arrow Glyph for 1(4) turns. Glyph: Deal damage 5th Arrow of Lightning Cost: 5AP. Range: 2-5(10) LoS. Description: This arrow not only deals moderate damage, it can also inflict the state 'Halo' on your enemies. Effect: -6 (-46) HP, 15% (75%) chance to inflict Halo condition for 1 turn. Critical: -8 (-58) HP, inflicts the Halo condition for 1 turn. Mastery: The Halo condition's duration extends to 2 (5) turns. Condition: Halo causes an additional 20% damage from arrow attacks, removes and prevents Invisibility. Fiery Beacon Cost: 1WP Range: 1-2(12) Cell. Description: When a Cra fires on this beacon, damage is dealt on the row opposite to the side of the beacon hit. Requirement: Must have enough Mechanics. Effect: Places a Fiery Beacon Mastery: attacks receive -10 (-40) fire damage. Beacon: Deals -8 (-48) Fire damage. 10th Blinding Arrow Cost: 5AP Range: 2-6(11) LoS. Description: This arrow deals damage and can even blind your enemy with a critical hit. Effect: -7 (-57) HP, 25% chance to inflict Blindness for 1(3) turn. Critical: -9 (-69) HP, inflicts Blindness for 1(3) turn. Mastery: Also inflicts +5 (+25) Critical Failure for 1(3) turn. Burning Arrow Cost: 6AP Range: 3-6(11) LoS Linear. Description: Nothing's better than a sharp, flaming arrow to make a cocktail sausage out of your worst enemy. Effect: 3 Cell Line AoE that deals -6 (-56) HP. Critical: 3 Cell Line AoE that deals -6 (-68) HP. Mastery: Damage increase to -16(-96) normally, and -19(-119) on a critical hit. 20th Immolation Arrow Cost: 4AP Range: 4-8(13) LoS Linear. Description: This arrow can engulf enemies in raging flames, inflicting the state Immolation on them. Effect: -5 (-45) HP, 25% (75%) chance of Immolation-group condition for 1 turn. Critical: -6 (-56) HP, causes Immolation-group condition for 1 turn. Mastery: Not implemented yet. Condition: This spell inflicts Burning (-3% HP per turn) at level 0, Combustion (-6% HP per turn, removes the Burning conditions) at level 50, and Immolation (-10% HP per turn, removes the Burning and Combustion conditions) at level 100. Explosive Arrow Cost: 4AP 1WP Range: 4-7(11) LoS. Description: This spell launches an arrow that explodes upon hitting the ground. It's considerable area of effect makes it quite a powerful weapon. Effect: Square AoE that deals -8 (-58) HP. Critical: Square AoE that deals -10 (-70) HP. Mastery: Places an Explosive Arrow Glyph for 1(3) turns. Glyph: deals Damage. Water Mastery: Attack gains a Ring AoE Icy Beacon Cost: 1WP Range: 1-2(12) Cell. Description: If hit by water damage, this beacon will emit a frozen sphere around itself which can inflict the state 'Frozen' on all targets within range. Requirement: Must have enough Mechanics. Effect: Places a Frigid Beacon Mastery: Fire damage causes the beacon to push those effected. Beacon: Deals -5 (-35) Water damage, 15% chance to inflict Frozen for 1 turn. Comment: The official ingame translation of the description says "If fired from a water element" which is nonsensical. 10th Slow Down Arrow Cost: 4AP Range: 1-5(10) LoS Description: This arrow reduces the AP of your target. Effect: -1 AP for 1 turn, 25% (100%) chance of an addition -1 AP loss. Critical: -1 AP for 2 turns, 25% (100%) chance of an addition -1 AP loss. Mastery: Also deals -5 (-45) water damage. Sheet-ice Arrow Cost: 3AP Range: 1-6 LoS. Description: The Sheet-ice Arrow spreads a layer of ice over the ground, knocking your enemies off balance and preventing them from using their MP for the rest of their turn. Effect: Place Sheet-ice Arrow Glyph for 1(3) turns. Mastery: Not implemented yet. Glyph: -1 MP, 25% (100%) chance of additional -1 MP, 50% (100%) chance of Destabalise for 1(3) turn. 20th Absorptive Arrow Cost: 3AP 1WP Range: 1-5(10) LoS Description: Steal energy from your opponents with the Absorptive Arrow. Effect: -10 (-60) damage: gain 40% (75%) as heal. Critical: -12 (-72) damage: gain 40% (75%) as heal. Mastery: Not implemented yet, mentions elemental resistance. Arrow of the Blizzard Cost: 6AP Range: 3-6(10) LoS. Description: When a Cra shoots this arrow up into the skies, ice blocks immediately falld own on the target area. Effect: Ring AoE -7 (-57) Damage. Critical: Ring AoE -9 (-69) Damage. Mastery: Places Arrow of the Blizzard Glyph. Glyph: Damage. Support 0th Deviation Cost: 2AP Range: 0 Description: The Cra is on the defensive! This spell will reduce the damage dealt by long range attacks. Effect: Reduce the amount fo damage received for 1 attack, Ends Turn. Mastery: Works for multiple attacks 5th Decoy Cost: 3AP Range: 2-5 LoS Cell. Description: Cras place these decoys on the ground to trick their enemies into thinking they've moved and attacked. It also blocks lines of sight. Requirement: Must have enough Leadership. Effect: Summons a Decoy Mastery: Exchange Position with Decoy when cast. Precision Beacon Cost: 1WP Range: 1-2(12) Cell. Description: This beacon creates a zone in which all the Cra's allies will recieve a critical hit bonus. Requirement: Must have enough Mechanics. Effect: Place a Precision Beacon. Mastery: Beacon provides an AP bonus also. Beacon: Provides a +3 (+10) critical hit bonus when shot. 10th Disengage Cost: 3AP Range: 1-1. Description: A basic hand to hand combat attack. This spell only inflicts moderate damage but can also help you get far away from your enemy to get a good shot in. Effect: -5 (-25) damage, move back 1 Cell. Critical: -6 (-36) damage, move back 1 Cell. Mastery: Move back further. Mole Eye Cost: 3AP Range: 1-6 LoS. Description: Mole Eye reduces its target's range. Effect: -1 (-4) RA for 1(4) turn. Mastery: Not implemented yet. 20th Squinty Longlook Cost: 3AP Range: 0 Description: This spell makes Cra immune to the state 'Blindness' for the duration of its effect. Effect: Remove Blindness, applies the condition "Seeing Eye" for 1 turn. Mastery: Not yet implemented. Condition: Immunity to Blind Shot o' the Gut Cost: 2AP Range: 0 Description: The Cra crouches in a defensive stance and finishes the turn. On the following turn, the warrior will automatically respond to anyone who attacks from a distance. Requirement: Bow equipped. Effect: For 1 turn -75% (-25%) damage recieved, armed attack, Ends Turn. Mastery: Returned attacks gain +0% (+50%) damage. Cra Class Spells The class spells available to members of the Cra class are: =Key Information= Statistics AP: 6 MP: 3 WP: 4 HP: 50 +6/level Initiative: 52 +2/level Prospecting: 101 +1/level Will: 16 +1/level Affinity: 0 Ferocity: 0 Leadership: 1 Mechanics: 1 Dodge: 0 Tackle: 0 Cra have a 1:1 cost for Agility, Chance, Strength, Intelligence, Wisdom and Vitality. Characteristics are capped at 3*current-level, even though you get 5 points per level (a maxed-out characteristic will be coloured yellow, meaning any more points spent will have no effect) * Role: Archer. * Strike power: Good. Their incredible range allows them to strike without being struck. * Flexibility: Average. Their role is to aid their comrades and to hang back behind the melee so as not to get hit. * Cooperation: Excellent when placed outside the line of fire, due to their long range. Their allies will meanwhile benefit from the Cras' use of Beacons. * Place in combat: Second line. Cras don't have a high level of HP and are vulnerable to spell attacks. * Suitable Targets: Slow enemies who fight in close combat (Chafers for example) * Unsuitable Targets: Enemies that fight from long range and who can retreat to safety (Prespiks for example ). Specialities in spell branches * Fire: Application of multiple Conditions (Blindness for example) and area of effect spells. * Earth: High damage and control. * Water: Time damage and area of effect spells (Ice Storm for example). * Support: Covering fire and use of Beacons. There are different kinds of Beacons available and each has a particular effect - either offensive or defensive. * Weapons: Bow and versatility in weapon choice. Practical tips * Do you really think it's your strength your enemies are whispering about? No ! It's how you look, my friend! * A little more pink and you'd look like a sunburnt earthworm! * Careful not to use that arrow for a back-scratcher, a good friend of mine lost a kidney doing that. Strategy Guides this i have heard of and use at times(wyotl) summon Icy Beacon(you need lvl 5 Martial Arrow to get it) and hit it with Martial Arrow u can hit the beacon two times and does about 20 damage with beacon at lvl 0 does more when beacon is higher lvl summon Decoy(you need lvl 5 Deviation to get it) to distrate the enimies and hit it with other spells like Fiery Arrow, Homing Arrow,Absorptive Arrow, and close combat just hit and run use beacons to increese range or distarte the monsters History The Cra class, originating from the first Ankama title Dofus, was first introduced as an archer class with long range attacks. Some of the popular spells amongst the Cra of Dofus included: Magic arrow, lashing arrow, punitive arrow and explosive arrow. In the latest Wakfu information release (Wakfu) the spells of the Cra have been changed extensively. Trivia Reading cra backwards gives arc, the french word for bow. References Cra at Dofus Wikia Cra character at Dofus Note: It seems that the Cra will be proficient in both bows and blades. Category:Class de:Cra